In some chemical reactions it is of interest to let a gas enter a chemical reaction chamber via a distribution plate, where the function of the distribution plate is to ensure a uniform supply of the gas to the chemical reaction chamber.
One type of chemical reaction chamber where the use of such a distribution plate is needed is the Fluidized Bed Reactor. Fluidized Bed Reactors are for instance described by W. O. Fildvedt et al in “Development of fluidized bed reactors for silicon production”, Solar Energy Materials and Solar Cells, Volume 94, Issue 12, December 2010.
Here a gas is transported to the chamber from a gas inlet area, often denoted Windbox, via a distribution plate.
One known distribution plate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,631.
In certain chemical reactions encouraged in Fluidized Bed Reactors (FBR), the chamber is held at a high temperature while the gas inlet area has a lower temperature. As the gas enters the high-temperature chamber of the FBR, the gas will decompose and be deposited. This type of chemical process is attractive to use when for instance producing polysilicon from silanes in gas form.
However, it is important in this case that this decomposition does not take place until the gas reaches the chamber, because the gas may start to decompose within the distribution plate and clog it, which will negatively influence the chemical process. This may be solved through cooling the distribution plate. However, if this is done heat may be lost from the chamber through the distribution plate.
There is therefore a need for improvement in relation to distribution plates.